Absence
by Henordra
Summary: Slash Steve/Tony. Tony goes away for business and Steve's happy when he gets home. 6th in Trust -verse. PwithP


AN~ I have such mixed feelings about this...

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

'Sir,' Jarvis' voice makes Steve wake with a jolt, 'Ms Potts is climbing the stairs.'

'Mmm,' Tony hums and keeps fiddling with whatever he's working on.

'Have you been working all night?' Steve scrubs at his face as he looks up at his bed partner.

'Apparently,' Tony looks down at him. 'Mornin' sweetcheeks.'

Steve is trying to think of an appropriate response for that when the bedroom door is jerked open.

Steve makes an embarrassing squeaking noise and pulls the cover up to his neck.

'Tony, get up you're supposed to be on the plane in two hours and I know you're not packed,' Pepper breezes into the room carrying a mug of coffee and tablet. She walks straight to Tony's walk-in closet. 'Good morning, Steve.'

'Well, good morning Ms Potts,' Tony stretches and gets out of bed.

Steve tries not to let his gazes drop first on the strip of skin revealed when Tony's top rides up and then to his arse. He isn't very successful.

'Good morning, Mr Stark,' Pepper smiles at him as she brings a suit out of the closet and lays it on the bed by Steve's feet.

Steve looks between the two exes before realising he's being rude,

'Good morning, Pepper,' he's pleased his voice stays steady.

Pepper turns to smile at him as Tony stands beside her and strips off his top. Steve's eyes widen as Tony promptly strips off his boxers as well and takes the coffee from Pepper as he steps around her to get fresh underwear.

Pepper doesn't bat an eyelash.

Steve wonders if he'd be feeling jealous right now if he wasn't feeling so embarrassed.

'Tony, which document do you want me to forward ahead of you?'

'Ugh,' Tony shrugs on a dress shirt. 'I made a document that outlines my plans but I'm not sending the full details to them ahead of time. You can have the lot though, if you want. Jarvis, forward Pepper the blueprints for the antenna array, the new formula for StarkWheat and my speech for the conference on the Avengers.'

'Of course, sir.'

'Thank you, Jarvis,' Pepper is flicking things around on her tablet. 'Tony, did you read the schedule for the meetings?'

'I did not.'

'Tony...'

'Pepper...'

'Tony! This needs to go smoothly, please. This is important.'

'Everything I do is important,' Tony does up his fly and accepts some cufflinks from Pepper.

'Do you want the Jaeger or the Panerai?' Pepper has moved away to pick up two watches.

'Whichever,' Tony dismisses. 'Are you coming with me or do you need to deal with the reports coming out of R&D?'

'I'm coming,' Pepper looks a little horrified by the thought of sending Tony off alone to an important meeting. 'They're sending me the reports, same as they are you.'

'You know about that?' Tony fakes surprise.

'Yes, I know about that. What do you want me to have packed and sent after you?'

'Nothing,' Tony straightens his tie. 'Have my tailor meet me when I get to my room and get someone to pick up some casual stuff in my size. And I want sushi on the plane.'

'Alright,' Pepper has been tapping away the entire time. 'Anything else, Mr Stark?' she smiles at him.

'Give just a moment with my booty-call, Ms Potts,' Tony grins back.

Pepper rolls her eyes at him but gives him a fond smile before disappearing back out of the door.

'Right,' Tony adjusts his watch on his wrist as Steve relaxes enough for the cover to slip into his lap, 'I have a long flight ahead of me. I'll call...'

'Where are you going?' Steve interrupts.

'Hmm? I'm going to Singapore for a conference on Intellicrops. And, because she is an evil woman, Pepper has scheduled a conference call with the Board while we're on the jet.'

'Oh,' Steve replies quietly.

''I'll be back in a couple of days,' Tony slips a hand under Steve's chin and tips his head back to claim a kiss.

'I'll miss you,' Steve stops himself from reaching for Tony so that he doesn't rumple his suit. Tony smiles and then sweeps out of the door and is gone.

* * *

Steve tries very hard to avoid moping as he goes back to his own floor before returning to the communal floor for some breakfast.

'Jarvis, what do you do when Tony isn't here?'

'I am wherever sir is, Captain,' Jarvis replies. 'My ability to track and respond to him is not at the level we enjoy within his homes or within the suits, but it is sufficient.'

'What about when he was kidnapped?' Steve asks quietly.

'We searched for him,' Jarvis replies promptly. 'We searched using every remotely accessible computer on the planet for any sign of him. That we did not start our search within our own servers is an oversight we would never repeat.'

'We? You mean the bots as well?'

'Dummy and I searched,' Jarvis clarifies. 'You and Butterfingers concentrated on maintaining house security and monitoring any use of sir's finances.'

'I shouldn't feel so lost without him,' Steve shakes his head. 'We've barely been together for a week.'

'Sir is a large presence,' Jarvis suggests. 'I cannot fault you for missing him as much of my existence focuses on his desires.'

'What's he doing now?'

'Sir is on his jet having a video conference with his Board of Directors. Would you like me to bring up the feed?'

'Am I that pathetic?' Steve sighs. 'Alright, can you put it on the tv on my floor?'

'Of course, Captain.'

Steve returns to his floor and settles down opposite the tv with his sketchbook so he can doodle when he isn't gazing longingly at the other man.

On the screen Tony's sprawled on the seat of the jet, his sunglasses are on, he's holding what looks like a martini and he's gazing at his tablet. As Steve watches the genius seems to tense and scowl at the tablet, but only very subtlety, before his gazes shifts towards the camera.

'Sir has detected that I have linked you in to the feed,' Jarvis informs him.

On the screen Tony is tapping rapidly on his tablet.

Steve's phone vibrates a moment later.

'Seriously? You must have better things to do than sit in on my Board meeting,' reads the message.

'I missed you,' Steve types back candidly.

On the screen he sees Tony read the message and then shoot a smirk at the screen. He starts typing again even as he's responding verbally to a question from someone else.

'I should have brought you with me,' is the reply.

'I'm not a pet,' Steve rolls his eyes at the screen even though he knows Tony can't see him. He sends a smiley face quickly afterwards incase Tony thinks he's upset.

'I bet I could make a lead that you couldn't break,' Tony's got the expression on his face that means he's thought up something very clever. 'I'm asking Jarvis to take a photo of you right now because I know you're blushing.'

Steve is blushing.

'So,' Tony sends him another message, 'what are you wearing?'

Steve stares at the message blankly for a full minute,

'You want to know what I'm wearing?'

He see Tony shoot a look at the camera that he's certain is for him,

'It's a thing. A modern thing. So I guess I know why you're confused. We flirt via messages. Only you're cheating because you can see me. You have to tell me what sexy items of clothing you're wearing and what you're doing while you think of me.'

That's a thing? Steve thinks and then draws a complete blank on what he could even possibly say.

'I'm just going to have to guess if you don't tell me.

'Are you still there?

'Cap?

'Steve, is everything ok?'

And Steve immediately feels terrible for making Tony worry,

'I'm in my uniform,' he blurts.

On the screen he sees Tony relax,

'Love the uniform, Spangles.'

'I have no idea what I'm doing,' Steve shakes his head as he speaks to Jarvis.

'If you might take a suggestion, Captain, I suggest telling sir that your uniform is tight and you hope he may be able to help you with that,' Jarvis sounds far too amused about this.

'I can't...' Steve bites his lip. 'He'd like that?'

'He would.'

'Alright,' Steve nods decisively.

'It's a little tight at the moment,' he types obediently, 'I wish you were here to help me with it.'

On the screen Tony chokes on thin air.

Steve grins to himself.

'Steve, you are a national icon and you have no idea how much it turns me on that I've dragged you down to my level.'

Steve bites his lip,

'What should I say?'

'Perhaps you might ask him what he would do if he were here,' Jarvis replies.

Steve is getting flirting advice from his partner's AI.

This is not normal.

'How would you help, if you were here?' he sends.

On the screen he sees Tony grin at his tablet before starting to type,

'I'm in my suit too,' Tony replies. 'My faceplate is back though so I can kiss you. I make you keep the cowl on.

'I rub you through your suit. I can feel how hard you are even with the gauntlets on.'

Steve bites his lip again and glances at the screen to see Tony's still typing.

'I push you backwards until you're sprawled on the sofa and I straddle your thighs. I start biting my way down your neck and I keep rubbing you. You're trying not to make a sound but that just makes me try harder.'

Steve swallows heavily.

'What would you do, Steve? I think you'd tip your head back; you'd expose your neck to my attentions. I bite harder and you whimper and push yourself into my hand.

'Touch yourself for me, pet.'

Steve obeys without thinking and blushes as he does so.

'Are you doing it?' is the next message. 'Are you hard for me, sweetheart?'

'Yes,' Steve replies with a little difficulty. It's not quite true, but it soon will be.

On the screen he can see Tony smirking,

'I can't keep myself from your skin any longer; I take off the gauntlets and get my hand into your pants. I start stroking you slowly just to hear you whine. I want to hear you beg me to finish you. Do you think I'll be able to make you beg, Steve?'

Steve feels himself grow harder and fumbles to send a reply,

'Please.'

Tony's wearing sunglasses but Steve's pretty sure his pupils have just dilated,

'Good,' he replies, 'I speed up and hold you tighter. You're bucking into my hand now.'

Steve tries to match his touches to Tony's description and imagines it's Tony's hand against his skin.

'You're trying to kiss me,' Tony continues. 'You love it when I bite you, but you're close and you want my tongue in your mouth, don't you?'

'Please,' Steve realises he's panting.

'I press kisses to your jaw and bite on your ear just to make you desperate. I tease you before letting you kiss me and then I keep the kisses light. What do you do, sugar?

'I think you whine. You make wonderful noises.

'I kiss you properly as I shift my hand to press against your head. You're grasping at me. One hand on my head now we're kissing and one on the arm I'm touching you with. I think you're leaking now. You're that close.'

Steve closes his eyes briefly as what feels like a roll of energy washes over him. His hips jerk as he moans,

'I'm close,' he manages to send.

'I speed up my hand again,' Steve copies the instructions. 'I know what I'm doing. My hand feels perfect against you.

'You're panting too hard for kissing now so I bite at your lips and press kisses over your face. When you tip your head back I bite your neck and add a twist of the wrist to my hand action.

'You cry out wordlessly as you come. You buck into my tight fist and your come splatters between us.

'Come for me, Steve.'

Steve drops the phone as he bucks twice more into his own fist and shouts Tony's name as he comes.

It's a couple of minutes before Steve manages to pick the phone back up. He can see on the tv screen that Tony's gaze keeps flicking to his tablet but he's not typing.

What Steve wouldn't give to be able to pull that man into his arms...

'When you get back,' Steve wipes his hand against his open slacks so he can type two handed again, 'can we reenact this?'

On the screen Tony breaks into a beautiful grin,

'Anything you want, sugar.'

* * *

Steve forces himself to leave his live-feed of Tony and do things.

Which isn't to say he stops thinking about him or what happened over the phone.

Steve realises, while he's out shopping, that he's been staring intently through a shop window at an unsuspecting used car for a good five minutes while he tries to decide if what they did means he's lost his virginity.

He shakes his head and hopes he isn't blushing as he hurries away.

Maybe he should ask Tony.

He has his phone out and in his hand before he can think this through.

'Cap!' Tony picks up immediately, 'how can a help you this time?'

Steve knows he's blushing now,

'Hey, Tony.'

'Cap? What's wrong?'

'Steve,' Steve corrects and then falls silent again.

'Ok...' another pause. 'Right, sorry everyone, important Avenger business; I'll be back in a few.'

Steve feels his stomach drop,

'Did I just interrupt your meeting?'

'You interrupted a meeting,' he can practically hear Tony's shrug. 'What's wrong, Steve?'

'You're going to think I'm really silly,' Steve tells him.

'Already do, sugarplum,' Tony replies promptly.

'I just... What we did earlier...' Steve is suddenly very aware of being in out in public and hurries into the relative privacy of an alleyway.

'I already told you you'd get a repeat performance,' Tony tells him as Steve stares hopelessly at the alley wall.

'I... Yes, good,' Steve smiles despite himself.

'What's wrong?' Tony repeats. 'Tell me or I swear on my suit I'll have the jet fired up and bringing me back home so I can get it out of you myself.'

'Don't do that!' Steve retorts, horrified. 'I'm fine, I promise.'

He hears a huff of breath,

'I warned you. Jarvis, get them to get the jet back out and have my car ready for me outside...'

'No!' Steve panics. 'No, Tony, don't; you're doing important work over there!'

'I want steak on the flight,' Tony continues.

'I'm worried I've lost my virginity to a phone!' Steve blurts.

There's a moment when Steve is certain Tony is going to laugh at him but then,

'No, sweetheart,' Tony's voice is low and firm. 'You haven't. You haven't lost anything. What we... That wasn't... No. You're still as wholesome as ever. It wasn't sex. I'm certain there are rules about being able to at least see each other for it to count as sex.'

'I could see you,' Steve objects.

'Doesn't count,' Tony tells him again. 'You can't loose your virginity over the phone, Steve. We couldn't even hear each other!'

'Ok,' Steve smiles.

'Really?'

'I... Yeah, thanks Tony.'

'The pleasure is mine, Cap.'

'I miss you.'

'You're a massive sap, Rogers,' he can hear Tony's smile.

'You should go back to your meeting.'

'They'll cope without me,' he hears a clinking sound and then the familiar whirring of one of Tony's expensive coffee machines. 'I've said the opening piece; Pepper will fight my corner until I get back.'

'Is Pepper going to be angry with me?'

'Oh, please,' Tony scoffs. 'Pepper is incapable of believing anything isn't my fault.'

'Can I call you later?'

'Steve,' Tony's voice has gentled, 'I can assure you that you can call me anytime.'

'Bye Tony,' Steve tries not to grin like a loon.

'Bye babydoll,' the phone cuts off before Steve can object to Tony's excessive use of pet-names.

* * *

Fourteenth hours after Tony left, Jarvis informs Steve of Tony's arrival in Singapore.

Steve makes himself finish preparing his dinner and then put it into the oven before he calls.

'Good morning, blondie,' Tony answers.

'It's nine in the evening here,' Steve smiles.

'Nine in the morning here,' Tony dismisses. 'It's an important scientific measure; StarkTime, the time zone that I am in and therefore the time zone with the most inventive genius.'

'Right,' Steve opts to agree. 'How were your meetings?'

'Dull,' he can hear Tony's dismissal. 'Pepper only makes me come to remind the Board how much better they have it when I don't come. One moment...' Tony starts speaking rapidly in a language Steve doesn't understand. Steve can hear the responses of whoever Tony's speaking to and keeps quiet as they finish their conversation.

'Hey, sorry about that, Cap,' Tony switches back to English. 'Just arrived at my place and had to check my tailor was on his way.'

'What language was that?' Steve asks. 'I know you speak a few.'

'That was Chinese,' Tony tells him. 'I think I butchered it a little, my pronunciation isn't the best.'

'Well, you can't be brilliant at everything,' Steve tells him with a grin.

Tony huffs,

'I speak six languages. That's pretty brilliant as it was never my focus.'

'Six...' Steve blinks in surprise.

'Go on, admit it, I'm brilliant,' Tony instructs.

'You are,' Steve tells him readily. 'Tony, you're amazing.'

'Thank you,' Tony replies smugly.

'Which languages?' Steve asks, his Cap head is on now as he mentally adds this information to the list of the team's abilities.

'English, French, Japanese, German, Russian and Chinese,' Tony rattles off. 'And I can flirt in Italian.'

'Of course you can,' Steve sighs.

There's a small pause before Tony blurts,

'I don't cheat.'

'Excuse me?' Steve immediately thinks of all the underhanded methods Tony uses in sparring sessions.

'I flirt a lot,' Tony clarifies, 'but I wouldn't ever cheat. I mean; I assume you want exclusive? I never thought to ask but I wasn't going to be straying and maybe you want to keep your options open and that's fine but just so you know I'll just be...'

'We're exclusive,' Steve blushes as he cuts Tony off firmly.

'Good.'

'Good,' Steve repeats.

'I need to be fitted for some new suits,' Tony tells him.

'Oh. Ok. I guess I'll speak to you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I'll need to crash after. I've been awake for too long,' Tony suddenly sounds tired.

'I miss you,' Steve tells him again; enough repetition should get his point across.

'Sap,' Tony smiles and the line cuts off.

* * *

When Steve wakes up the next morning he finds a bouquet of flowers in the livingroom on his floor. There isn't a note attached but Steve assumes Tony must have had them sent.

Steve watches the news as he eats breakfast and sees a brief shot of Tony with Pepper on his arm as they attend a charity event over in Singapore. Tony looks as gorgeous as always, but Steve fancies that he maybe looks tired.

Upstairs on the Avengers' communal floor Clint and Natasha are lounging and watching a different news channel. They both look over at him intently when he steps off the lift.

'Good morning?' Steve doesn't mean it to sound like a question but he's busy wondering if he should step back onto the lift and flee from their stares.

Natasha just blinks slowly but Clint grins,

'Hey, Cap.'

Reassured Steve smiles and joins them.

'If you hurt him there's a good chance the world will be plunged into a economic depression that it won't be able to recover from,' Clint tells him with a grin.

'I... Excuse me?' Steve stutters.

'I asked if you'd like some coffee,' Clint tells him.

'I would never do anything to hurt... coffee?' Steve ventures.

'Alright then,' Clint bounds off towards the kitchen.

Steve squares his shoulders and meets Natasha's gaze head on.

'Be careful with him,' she instructs firmly then looks back at the tv.

'Tasha...?' Steve asks quietly and gets a hum in response. 'Why does everyone think I'd hurt him?'

'Because Stark doesn't know how to be in a relationship that doesn't hurt him,' she tells him shortly.

What can you say to that?

* * *

At two in the afternoon Steve's phone rings and a picture of Tony appears on the screen.

'Tony?'

'Hey sugarlump,' Tony sounds pleased.

'What happens when you run out of new pet names?' Steve asks.

'Won't happen,' Tony dismisses. 'I'll start compounding pudding names and random, vaguely appropriate, nouns. You could be creamkitten or strawberrysoldier or jellypet...'

'I...' Steve's brain has short-circuited due to horror. 'Creamkitten?'

'I quite liked that one too,' he can hear Tony's grin.

'Thank you for the flowers,' Steve decides to display his good manners rather than argue pointlessly.

'You're welcome,' Tony sounds smug.

'I saw you on tv,' Steve adds, somewhat at a loss as to what to say as Tony isn't really saying anything.

'Yeah, that happens,' Tony yawns on the other end of the phone.

'You need to sleep, Tony,' Steve tells him as gently as he can.

'Hmm,' Tony responds. 'Yeah. I was only checking over some data I've been sent. I think I'll have this working...'

'Tony, you're exhausted. Can you really trust your math when you're this tired?'

'My math is always right,' Tony retorts but there's no bite behind it. 'I'm sending you a present.'

'I don't need a present.'

'But you deserve one,' Tony informs him resolutely.

'Alright,' Steve tries not to sigh too audibly, 'thank you then.'

'Sir,' Jarvis' voice sounds down the phone. 'I have run the numbers and they look promising.'

'Good, thanks Jarvis.'

'Which project is this then?' Steve asks.

'Project removing the arc reactor from my chest,' Tony tells him and then huffs a breath at the same time Steve heards a muffled thud; he guesses Tony's dropped onto his bed.

'Oh,' Steve bites his lip, 'you've got it planned then?'

'Yep, surgery's next week.'

'Oh,' Steve repeats.

'Sir, do you wish for me to display the project files for Captain...?' Jarvis starts to ask but Tony interrupts.

'No! No, don't bother him with that; it's all very technical.'

Steve scowls,

'Tony?'

'Fine, if you really want to,' Tony gives in too quickly. 'You have the right permissions on my network to view it anyway; it's under the directory called Heart. Knock yourself out. I need to sleep, or something, I'll call you from the jet tomorrow night.'

'Good night...' the line cuts before Steve finishes.

* * *

In the time before Tony calls again Steve manages to have a borderline normal existance. He works out, he socialises with the other tower inhabitants and he watches some tv.

He misses Tony terribly even though his day probably wouldn't have been any different if Tony were home.

When Tony does call he's enthusiastic and loud and clearly thinking a million different things at once. Their conversation is disappointingly short but at least Tony's on his way home.

It's the early hours of the morning when the lights where Steve's eating breakfast adjust and some music starts playing. If Steve didn't already know what that meant the coffee machine turning on would be a pretty big clue.

'Welcome back, sir,' Jarvis says as the door opens to reveal Tony and Pepper.

'Good to be back,' Tony grins and beelines for the coffee.

'Hi,' Steve smiles, 'good trip?'

'Very,' Pepper sounds relieved. 'We have a new contract signed and new people on board for forwarding the Intellicrops programme.'

'Made some spending money in a casino, bought a new yacht, finalised the details for my surgery...' Tony adds as he finishes off two mugs of coffee. 'Steve! I have to show you something. Is there anything else, Ms Potts?'

'No, thank you, Mr Stark,' she beams at Tony as he grabs Steve's hand and tugs until he follows him to the lift.

'What did you want to... mmmm,' Steve gets cut off when Tony frames his face with his hands and kisses him.

'This alright?' Tony pulls back so they can each grab a breath and then presses in for another kiss without waiting for Steve to answer.

Steve wraps his arms around Tony's waist and pulls them tight together. He does then almost shy away when he realises Tony's hard against his leg.

'Oh,' he whispers when Tony pulls back a little.

'I'm going to fast,' Tony moves as if to shift away.

Steve just shakes his head helplessly and clings to him.

'You miss me, sugarpuff?' Tony relaxes against his chest and runs a hand through his hair.

'Yes,' Steve knows he's blushing, 'I owe you a...' he gestures pointlessly with his hands which are still holding Tony against him.

'An orgasm?' Tony suggests then presses a soft kiss to Steve's cheek. 'We're not going to be keeping score and this isn't something you should ever feel... obliged to do.'

Steve just shakes his head,

'I want to.'

'Steve...' his actual name? It's almost unnerving, 'I am here now. This would count and I don't want you to have anything to regret...'

'I'm... I want this, Tony. And I know I can trust you to...'

'Make it good,' Tony grins but it looks forced.

'I was going to say respect me after,' Steve blushes harder.

'Christ...' Tony surges back against him and claims him in a possessive kiss.

'Sir,' Jarvis interrupts, 'I wouldn't normally disturb you at this time, but you have been at the penthouse level for a while now and other people wish to have use of the lift.'

'Yeah yeah...' Tony tows Steve into his private residence and pushes him over into a sofa before straddling his thighs.

Steve dares himself to let his hands drop to Tony's arse and doesn't regret the decision.

'How do you want this, babycakes?' Tony peppers his face with kisses.

'I... I've seen...' how do you tell your boyfriend that you may have once accidently seen a clip of him with his dick up another guy's arse? 'On the internet. You were...'

'You've looked up my sex tapes?' Tony sounds inordinately amused.

'Not on purpose!' Steve objects. 'I was looking at how... how this sort of thing works but I forgot I'd asked Jarvis to refer me to direct me to pages with references to Stark when relevant so it...'

Tony laughs,

'That's adorable and I love that you haven't realised that Jarvis is smart enough to know better and is messing with you.'

'I want that,' Steve soldiers on. 'What you did to that man. I want you to do that to me.'

'Anal?' Tony presses a kiss to his nose. 'No, not for your first time. You want to be the catcher though, in future? That's good. I mean I'm versatile; I'm good at it all but if we're talking preferentially I'd rather play dominant.'

'I don't...' Steve stutters to a halt and emits an embarrassing whine when Tony bites his neck. 'Please...'

'I'm going to worship you, Steve, you have no idea...' Tony presses kisses down his neck until he reaches his t-shirt. 'Off,' he instructs and tugs on it.

Steve obeys without question and is relieved when Tony follows suit, if a little slower, with his dress shirt.

'Hmm,' Tony pushes Steve back into the sofa and leans to take a nipple into his mouth.

Steve whimpers and clutches his fingers into Tony's arse.

'We're taking this upstairs,' Tony declares and tows him away from the sofa and up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom Steve finds himself being pushed backwards towards the bed before falling back to land on it on his elbows. Tony looks down at him assessingly for a moment and then undoes his own trousers.

Steve's mouth fills with saliva and he swallows heavily before following suit leaving himself sprawled on the bed in just his briefs. Tony crawls onto the bed so he's hovering over Steve and gives him a nudge to move up towards the headboard.

And then they're kissing again and Steve can't stop himself from touching Tony wherever he can.

'Was I right?' Tony asks as he bites and kisses his way down Steve's neck and chest. 'If I take long enough over this will you beg?'

Steve tries to give a verbal answer but all that comes out of his mouth is a soft whimper.

It takes until Tony is pressing kisses just under his naval for Steve to realise Tony's intended destination. His hips jerk a little and Tony's thumbs press against his hips gently.

'You sure you want this with me?' Tony looks up from hovering over his groin.

Surely this isn't a fair question under these circumstances?

'Please...' is all Steve can say as he stares into Tony's eyes.

Tony dips his head to press a kiss to the wet patch on his briefs and Steve takes a gulp of air.

'Try not to thrust too hard,' Tony pulls down his briefs and presses another kiss to his cock, 'you're a lot stronger than me.'

Steve tries to ask what would count as too hard and suggest maybe he just shouldn't move at all but then Tony's swallowed him all the way down and he can't think anymore.

One hand grips at the sheets below him while the other flies to Tony's head and tangles in his hair. He tries very hard not to thrust upwards dispite the incredible things Tony seems to be able to do with his tongue and manages to keep himself to a gentle rocking. At one point he forces himself to let go of Tony's head as it must be poor etiquette but Tony catches his wrist and moves him back.

Steve can't concentrate on what it is that Tony's doing other than that there's suction and heat and friction all in the right ways. Occasionally Tony will pull away just enough to make him whine before sucking him all the way back in.

After what could honestly have been hours but was most likely only a minute or so Steve feels himself tensing up and he makes a babbling noise that he hopes Tony understands. Tony doesn't move though.

'Tony!' Steve curls in on himself as he comes hard down Tony's throat and then drops back on the bed and pants.

Steve gazes up as the genius gives him one last lick before shifting onto his knees and taking himself in hand. Their eyes lock through Steve's afterglow as Tony jerks himself off over Steve's chest before slumping forwards and curling against the soldier's side.

Steve pulls him tight against his side and presses his nose into Tony's hair. Tony presses a kiss to his chest before stretching such that Steve can feel him all down his side. He shifts so he's laying on Steve's chest now, with one leg between Steve's, and rests his head on his arms as he gazes down with a small smile.

'Hey,' Steve grins at him.

'Hey,' Tony hums when Steve brushes his fingers through dark hair.

Things are going to work out just fine.

* * *

AN~ I'm really not sure about this, but we all have to push at our boundaries, right?

~Teri


End file.
